The Furon: Book 1 Origins
by HeavensTotemsProphetofFur
Summary: The First book of the furry religion filled with prophecies and smut


1 The creation

1 In the beginning there was nothing, then there was Kammi. Kammi created Earth and the stars. She was alone so she created Furries from the bones of Earth and sculpted them to her likeness.

2 She gave her a name, it was Sarrah. Sarrah said to Kammi: "Why, why was I created?" And to this Kammi said "To nuzzle all that can be." And with that, Sarrah nuzzled a rock and called it love.

3 Kammi saw Sarrah to be alone So he took her rock and molded it into a shape both female and male. He named it Pida. Sarrah loved Pida and loved Kammi for making them. Pida loved Sarrah and so as per the rules, they did the yiff.

4 As the furries did the yiff. Kammi nuzzled the ground and in that spot, came the Garden of Furden. In this garden sprung literally all the plants. Kammi told them not to eat from the tree of gay, but they did not listen. So Kammi banished them from his garden.

5 Because they ate from the tree of gay, all furries for all time have been cursed to be a little gay.

6 For many many ages, Sarrah and Pida wandered Earth, nuzzling all things they came to meet, yiffing when they could. During this time Kammi filled the world with life of many kinds and shapes.

7 Kammi filled the world with furries. There were: Foxes, wolves, dogs, cats… everything, even mixtures of different species. With this, Kammi went away her work complete for now she elected to watch his world from afar.

8 Kammi was happy with her creation, the furries where yiffing and spreading rapidly, nuzzling everyone and everything they met, love was everywhere. Until one fur was born, his name was Hine, he was always angry and gave everyone noms instead of nuzzles.

9 Hine was angry at Kammi and Kammi was angry back. For Hine was not nice and was always nomming on nice furs. Kammi asked him why he was to be so angry and he said to Kammi, "I wanted to die" so Kammi made him immortal and put him under the earth and called that place Hell.

10 In hell Hine was able to master the Way of the Bark. He will stay there till the end of time comes or he is forgiven.

11 Hine became distasteful of the furs above him and used his power to tempt the furs of above to be meanies. Some were tempted by the promise of power, for which he gave none.

12 The furs tempted by the power of Hine went to hell when they died. Then Hine would drain their souls for power and consume them for energy. But few were tempted by him for a while until he gained enough power to influence further.

13 Kammi was worried about the growing influence of Hine so she created five angels to fight back against the growing power of Hine: Axia, Thea, Elsia, Viena, and Catti.

14 The angels had some of the same powers as Kammi and they went down and walked among the furries. Spreading the truth and love to all the furs.

15 Axia nuzzled all that she saw and gave the world hope in darkening times. She shone the light of Kammi on the world and said "let there be light!" And there was light, and it was warm and loving.

16 Thea sought out for any furs tempted by Hine and brought them to the light to cleanse their souls of the foul darkness that had corrupted them.

17 Catti the strongest, fairest, and sadly not the smartest of the angles was lured into a trap by Hine and corrupted becoming the first fallen angel.

18 After falling Catti became the evilest creature in the whole furry world even eviler than Hine himself, for while Hine went around nomming furs Catti became the first monster biting through flesh, ripping muscle from bone, shattering skulls, and draining the blood from their bodys Catti showed the world what true evil was.

19 and so Kammi was angry at Hine for corrupting one of her angles but she forgave him and in the face of true evil could forgive his crimes of nomming people and freed him from his curse of immortality and blew him up like a firecracker sending his spirit to furry heaven where he was beat up by all the people he nommed.

20 Catti was the face of pure evil, she killed for fun, she brutally killed hundreds of innocent furs. Not only that but she trapped their souls making her more powerful with each that she killed. She was a force unlike that anyone could comprehend.

21 As Catti grew more powerful she corrupted all the furs she could find, mixing them with the beasts of the land, creating monster girls and hybrid furs.

22 these new creatures were corrupted by Catti's immense bloodlust, they went on to kill and murder and defile all they could touch.

23 But Kammi saw how beautiful these creatures were and sent her angles to free them of their corruption. These new creatures were not punished for their actions for they had no control over their actions. They went on to nuzzle and learned to love like normal furs.

24 Kammi was angry with Catti for she was being a lil cunt so Kammi said "Stop or I will stop you myself!" But Catti refused so Kammi ripped a mountain range out of the earth and crushed Catti with it and shaping it into a ball with Catti sealed in the center launched it into the sky thus creating the moon.

25 And with this began a new era of furry kind, sadly one that does not sit well in the hearts of the pure.


End file.
